Individuals and organizations typically seek to store and protect their valuable information. For example, enterprise organizations may establish automated backup systems to backup and secure information including confidential information, email messages, and/or intellectual property. To back up and secure this information, enterprise organizations may install and enable backup software that is configured to handle large quantities of data. Optionally, enterprise organizations may also hire a third-party data backup vendor to help backup and secure the data and/or store the data off-site.
Because the volume of stored data may be large, searching and managing the data may become challenging in some cases. Accordingly, backup software may provide for a search bar or search functionality to enable users to more conveniently locate and access records in the backed-up data. Nevertheless, the search functionality of some systems may still involve a user entering a long and complicated search string query repeatedly. Entering the search string query repeatedly may become cumbersome and prone to human error. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for producing message search recommendations.